


oh so gentle

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Top!Bucky, farmers market, my obsession with sambucky breakfast continues, pillow princess!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: “Morning, beautiful.” Sam says, like an asshole.Bucky gives Sam the finger and lies back down on his stomach. Sam sighs, he’ll have to employ more extreme measures in order to get Bucky up and cooking for him before noon





	oh so gentle

You're a whole lot a man  
Just take a look  
At your great big hands  
You know you can crush  
Poor me in two  
But gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do  
—Buck, Nina Simone 

Captain America has just gotten back from the farmer’s market. 

It was 10:30 on a warm summer Saturday. Bucky Barnes’s was still asleep in bed. Sam looks at the sleeping man with a smile on his face. He needs to wake Bucky up so he can make them a frittata, Sam was promised frittata last night and he’s damned well going to get it.

Sam puts down the kale and tomatoes and goat cheese and an apple pie for after and goes to wake his boyfriend. He walks into the bedroom area of the Harlem loft and jumps on the bed. Bucky sits straight up, hair all over the place.

“Morning, beautiful.” Sam says, like an asshole.

Bucky gives Sam the finger and lies back down on his stomach. Sam sighs, he’ll have to employ more extreme measures in order to get Bucky up and cooking for him before noon.

Sam snuggles up behind Bucky and starts kissing the back of his neck. Bucky sighs and rolls over, returning Sam’s kisses.

“I know what you’re doing.” Bucky says.

“I don’t know what you’re on about—I’m kissing my boyfriend, perfectly innocent.”

Bucky rolls his pale blue eyes. He shifts them so he’s leaning over Sam, kissing him tenderly. He starts tracing patterns along Sam’s torso through his t-shirt. Sam’s becoming more and more turned on, breakfast might have to wait.

“Fuck.” Sam says, breaking apart for a second, Bucky grins triumphantly.

“You want something, doll?” Bucky asks, like an asshole.

Sam glares at him.

Bucky laughs, reaches for the end table to grab the lube.

Sam hurriedly undressed, then positions himself on his back, with a pillow under his hips. Bucky sits cross legged between his thighs.

Bucky kisses up along Sam’s right thigh until he reaches his dick, which he sucks on lovingly for a minute. Sam moans, Bucky pulls off.

“Dude!” Sam protests.

Bucky laughs again and kisses Sam sweetly in apology.

Bucky coats his vibranium fingers in lube and rubs gentle circles over Sam’s hole. Sam gasps, the vibranium isn’t cold, but it does feel markedly different. Bucky is looking at him so lovingly, so devotedly and Sam revels in his gaze.

Slowly, very slowly, Bucky pushes into Sam with his pointer finger. Sam gasps, cants his hips, seeking more. They’d had sex last night and Sam is still fairly open, not in need of so much prep, but Bucky will do it anyway. He always does it anyway, always treats Sam extra gentle, like he’s something precious. Like each time Bucky is amazed that Sam is letting him touch him.

Bucky kisses Sam as he slowly fucks in and out of him with his finger. Sam groans into Bucky’s mouth.

“Oh, Buck!” Sam moans.

Bucky adds another finger.

He keeps slowly working Sam open until the younger man is writhing around in the bed, panting.

Bucky plants kisses all over Sam’s face, then asks “You ready, doll?”

Sam groans, swats at Bucky, “I’ve been ready for twenty minutes!”

Bucky laughs, Sam groans in frustration then joins him.

When the giggling’s subsides, Bucky applies a generous amount of lube onto his hard cock, then slowly pushes into Sam. Sam wraps his strong legs around Bucky, urging him on. For once, Bucky complies fucking into Sam with vigor. 

“Buck, Buck!” Sam moans.

“Tell me, sweetheart.” Bucky pants out.

“Mmm, so good. So sweet to me.” 

Bucky groans in response. 

Bucky continues to fuck into Sam’s prone form. He grabs ahold of Sam’s hard cock with his still wet vibranium hand and starts to tenderly jerk Sam off. Sam moans, closes his eyes, his arms are akimbo, his legs still wrapped around Bucky.

Sam is at the edge now.

“Oh God, oh Buck!”

Bucky moans, continues rolling his hips into Sam.

Then with a shout, Sam is coming all over Bucky’s hand. Bucky leans in and kisses him through it. Sam tightens his legs and his hole and Bucky is coming in him. 

They lay there tangled together kissing for a minute. Then Bucky is up getting a warm towel to softly wipe Sam down with. Sam pulls Bucky into him so they’re spooning, Bucky’s now clean vibranium hand wrapped protectively around Sam. Sam closes his eyes.

“I thought you wanted breakfast.” Bucky says,  


“I do.” Sam says. “I expect it ready when I wake up.”

Bucky laughs warmly as Sam drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> shameless plugs to my sambucky playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/toriiymoi/playlist/5UQK78ARY4uKZuixvYwMsa?si=_aAI8Zw7QbeDA5R4kzmwYg


End file.
